summer night dream
by RYUICHI SAKUMA 92
Summary: ryuichi sings and as he does shuichi has visions from the past the songs natsu no yoru no yume summers night dream from D.N angel please read and review


(hey peeps I got this idea from a music video the music is from d.n. angel so if you want to look it up the song is called natsu no yoru no yume; summer nights dream hope ya like it)

Ryuichi got on stage as before. This wasn't an actual concert but it was a practice. Shuichi stand beside the stage waving at his friend. He heard a groan come from his friend and looked in concern. Ryuichi was rubbing his eyes with one hand as he held the other with his microphone.

The song started. Shuichi coudnt belive his ears as ryuichi sang the most beautiful song ever.

Mambushi sugite memai gashita (the radience after being happy is

Natsuno sora taiyou yori like the sun in the sky over summer fields

Sono egao no that smiling face wo wo

Wo

Sobani iru that I came close to

Boku dake gakoko ni iru I only need to be here)

Shuichi remembered the time he got up on stage and everything seemed perfect. Except for the people who didn't like him and saw his lover. The verse continued.

Nebusoku daro memai nante ( I see your smiling face and

Boku wa mieru egao no kage I seem to have a shadow of a smile

Ukarete iru needing only that happiness wo wo

wo

sono suki ni

zembu date miseru that love to show again)

then shuichi rememberd how ryuichi came to fill the silence when he had trouble getting his confidence back on stage. And they sung together.

De atta shunkan kara (the second it started

Eien ga hajimatta it began forever

Saki mawari o shite demo but rotates around this destination

Te ni iretai between both hands)

Then shuichi thought how ryuichi and himself were both alike and different and how they resembled each other.

Futatsu no ai no maede ( two loves

Yureteru mune no furiko trembling like a pendulum

TWO HEARTS sou hitotsu no mirai o TWO HEARTS become one in the future

Erabu no wa kimi sa choosing to have you)

As the next lyrics reached shuichi's ears it reminded him of how yuki and himself met. How he met in the park and how he jumped in front of his car just to see yuki again. How yuki invited him to his home and how he loved yuki so much.

Aenai yoru sagashite ita (searching through the night

Kimi no tame ni dekiru koto wo in order to find you

Sagusu daka ja only not looking at wo wo

Wo

Kawaranai ima sugu ni te o hikeyo how constant out clasped hands are)

Ryuichi came back in the picture then he blacked out again looking at Yuki's past. Then ryuichi was back looking stonger than ever ready to sing the chourus line.

De atta shunkan kara ( the second it started

Eien ga hajimatta it began forever

Tobi kosenai kabe nara kuzu sebaii if a wall comes between us)

The eys of yuki appeared in his mind. Then ryuichi was back in the picture.

Arashi no mae no kazi ni ( before storm winds it will

Yureteru mune no furiko tremble like a pendulum

TWO HEARTS demo hitotsu no mirai o TWO HEARTS are but one in the future

Kimeru no wa kimi sa deciding to have you)

Shuichi rememberd the time he caught ryuichi listening to his CD in the alley. Remembering his best friend Hiro. And not forgetting the time ryuichi passed him in the hallway saying nothing and how he was mute for two days straight and woudnt speak.

As the next lines came up Yuki's past enterfeared again.

Mayotta furi washinakute ii ( confusing appearances disappear

Shisen de kotae tsutaete kakugo wa dekiteru looking at the answer resoulution gained)

The picture of himself reappreared in his mind as he saw yuki standing in the back of the crowd looking and waiting. As the ending came along.

De atta shunkan kara ( the second it started

Eien ga hajimatta it began forever

Saki mawari o shite demo te ni irati but rotates around the destination

Ii yatsu ja irarenai kizu tsukete kamawanai with these hands

Tomodachi o nakushite mo te ne ireti the good guy concerned about the others wounds

Arashi no mae no kazi ni forming an undying friendship with these hands

Yurteru mune no furiko before the storm winds it will

TWO HEARTS demo hitotsu no mirai o trembling like a pendulum

Kimeru no wa kime sa TWO HEARTS are but one in the future

Deciding to have you)

As the song ended shuichi saw in his mind flashes of all his friends and rhen he whisperd a word

" Gravitation"

end

( hope ya liked it theres a music video on and its called graviemotion so check it out that's where I got the idea please read and review love ya!)


End file.
